The Night After
by floodimoo123
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This takes place after Korra fights Asami's father and invites Bolin, Mako, and Asami to stay at Air Bender Island. LEMON One shot. Maybe.


_**A/N:**__** This is after the episode where Korra fights Asami's father after she finds out he's a part of the Equalists. I was very disappointed with the ending, and how it ruined Korra's chances with Mako. I'm a huge Makorra fan, so I wanted Asami to join, knowing Mako wouldn't like it, break up with her, and go with Korra. So, anyway, here is my lemon so I can fill the empty void in my soul.**_

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Asami walked into the temple on Air Bender Island. Korra felt weak after that battle with Asami's father, and went to lie down in her bed. When she entered her room, she stripped down into her underwear, cherishing the freedom she had of sleeping in practically nothing, unlike in the South Pole, where you pretty much had to set yourself on fire to stay warm. She took her hair down, and her scalp breathed a sigh of relief. She crawled into bed, covered up all the way above her head, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Mako kissed Asami good night and went into his dedicated room. As he lied in his bed in that muscle shirt that was oh so sexy, the memory of seeing Korra lay on the ground, hurt, defenseless, defeated bothered him more than he felt it should. She was strong, physically and mentally, and shouldn't have been broken down like that.

'I shouldn't have doubted her,' he thought to himself. 'It never would have happened.'

This thoughts raced, but stopped on the image of Korra saying how badly Asami needed him at this time. He felt strange, seeing the hurt that filled her eyes, yet knowing she had the strength to see him with another girl. But all that pain that showed in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a yearning to stop it, to comfort her.

He sighed. 'I need to talk to her,' he thought.

He got up out of bed, peeked out of the door to make sure no one was watching, and walked down the hall to Korra's room. He noticed two White Lotus members guarding the outside of her room. They stood tall, aware, and ready for anything. Tenzin seriously went all-out with the body guards, but with what happened earlier, he didn't blame him.

"Hey," Mako called to the guards as he approached them. "Tenzin needs your help with something."

"I'm sorry," the one on the left replied. "But we're not allowed to leave from this spot."

"Well, okay." Mako turned around and started to walk off. "But don't come crying to me if he blows a gasket. He's famous for that."

The guards winced at the thought of Tenzin being that angry with them, and they rushed off to see what was so important. Mako turned around when he knew the cost was clear, and sneaked into Korra's room. He closed the door gently behind him, making sure there was just a slight click sound, and turned around to face Korra.

* * *

Korra awoke from her deep sleep with the feeling of eyes staring at her. She pulled the covers off of her head, rubbed her eyes a little to help them adjust, and there stood a figure, half silhouetted, with the other half just slightly lighted up from the light coming in from the window. She couldn't exactly make out who it was, but knew it had to be either Mako or Bolin. She leaned more towards Mako, though. His biceps weren't as big.

"Korra," said the figure. "It's me, Mako."

She was right. It was Mako. "What are you doing here?" She sat up and stretched, forgetting about being in her underwear. When Mako looked down for a split second, then turned away, his face red, she instantly covered up.

"I came to talk to you," Mako replied, almost regretting coming in and disturbing her.

"About what?"

"Uh...n-nothing." Mako decided to leave. "Just, I realized that I didn't say goodnight is all." He headed towards the door.

Korra stood up and wrapped her blanket around her. "Mako, wait."

Mako turned his head towards her.

"I know you, Mako," Korra stated. "You wouldn't wake someone up, especially the avatar, from a good night sleep just to tell them goodnight, knowing that you might get your butt kicked. You obviously need to talk about something, so what is it?"

"I guess I'm still shook up from everything that happened. I don't know. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here."

"No, Mako. What's got you so shook up?"

Mako sighed. "Korra, the truth is, when you were on the ground, defeated-"

"I was NOT defeated!"

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is, how badly that got to me. And when you said how badly Asami needs me, the look in your eyes..."

"Mako," Korra said calmly. "Stop. I know what you're trying to say." Korra leaned into Mako and gently kissed his lips.

"Korra, please. I'm with Asami."

"But you like me. More than Asami."

"I do, but I don't. I don't know."

Korra leaned in again to give him another kiss, to which this time Mako kissed back. This kiss, Korra wished he wouldn't break again. His lips were soft, gentle, and cradled hers ever so lovingly. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer and her blanket fell off of her and on to the floor. Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and slid his tongue across her lips, wanting her to let him in. She opened just a little and his tongue raced into her mouth, making a battle with hers. She tilted her head just slightly for deeper access.

Mako broke the kiss and kissed admiringly along her jaw line, then down her neck, slowly and longingly. He kissed on the nape of her neck, and little moans escaped her mouth. He licked all up and down her neck, making Korra's face hot. Mako took his shirt off, revealing his rock hard abs. He then lifted Korra up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lick and kissed her neck some more, making her breathing off and faster.

He walked over to her bed and layed her down with him on top. He kissed down to her collar bone, took her bra off, and kissed all over her breasts, making her whimper a little bit. He started to lick all over her breasts, then down to her small, tender nipple. He carefully licked it up and down, side to side, and in circles. Korra's moans began to get louder and higher-pitched. His erection grew bigger, and poked Korra in her sex. She moaned a little at the feel of him against her.

Mako kissed down her stomach, pulled her underwear off, and rubbed his rough hands up and down her thighs. She moaned a little deeper, but louder, as he kissed along the inside of her thighs, down to her womanhood. She gasped when his tongue lightly licked her clit, making her quiver slightly. He licked her a little bit faster, but still just as slow, and she grabbed the top of his head, pushing his head down into her, giving him the signal to go faster. He did just so, and lick her faster and harder, making her moans louder and higher pitched.

He stuck one finger into her, feeling her wetness, and bit her clit gently. His finger pumped in and out of her, making her sweet cum drip out of her. He stuck two fingers inside of her and made her ready for him.

"Mako," Korra moaned.

"Mmmm...yes?" he blissfully replied.

"I'm ready," she begged. "I want you now."

Mako ripped his pants and underwear off, exposing his massive erection. Korra's eyes widened in pleasure at the sight, and she anticipated what was to come. He positioned himself by her opening, and thrust inside of her, breaking away her purity. It didn't hurt her as much as a lot of girls complained about, and had no idea why they carried on about it so much. Mako pulled out of her a little bit, then thrust back into her, letting a loud, high pitched moan out of her mouth. He moved in and out of her faster and harder as she dug at his shoulder blades. The pain only turned him on more, and made him go even harder into her.

"Mako...I'm close!" Korra screamed.

Mako grunted. "Me, too!"

The anticipated end came, and they both screamed out each other's names. Mako collapsed on Korra's chest, feeling it rise and fall into a more even, slow pace. Her heart beat had slowed down, and she began to relax.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you willing to admit that you like me more than Asami now?"

"Whatever." Mako smirked.


End file.
